


Never

by fengirl88



Series: After Shakespeare [9]
Category: King Lear - Shakespeare
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: Act V Scene 3





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Never challenge at fan_flashworks

one word, repeated:  
grief beyond imagining  
breaks an old man's heart.


End file.
